


A Place In This World (just for us)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (yes that deserves its own tag), Bed and Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, Maggie Sawyer in a bikini, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surfing, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex and Maggie start their road trip at the B&B Alex has been saving up for.orThey're still gay and they still love each other way too much.(This one directly follows Wonderland.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I'm back (not for long lol I'm already swamped with assignments) and this one got really sappy towards the end. But who cares, I came out to five of my friends yesterday and they still love me so I'm feeling sappy, okay?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you thought!

They’re ten hours out of Midvale, and their exit is coming up, Alex knows, because she memorized the map and _insisted_ she drive after they stopped for lunch, because using a GPS would spoil the surprise and she wants nothing more than to surprise Maggie. But right now, her hands are clenched on the wheel so hard her knuckles are white and she’s biting her bottom lip and she only realizes how violently her knee is bouncing when Maggie places a hand on it.

“Everything alright, Danvers? You still know where we’re going?”

“Of course, Sawyer,” Alex answers with a cocky grin. She doesn’t know where she gets the ability to do it, though, because on the inside she’s practically a puddle she’s so stressed. Because what if Maggie doesn’t like it? What if she thinks it’s too soon for this, because they’re practically taking a vacation together, and god, they haven’t even been together for three months. (The day after tomorrow, though, they will have been.) And, okay, Maggie asked _her_ to come on this roadtrip, which is also basically a vacation together, but _this._ This is three nights and two days _alone together_ in a bed and breakfast, with the beach and room service and a king sized bed and why does it suddenly seem like a honeymoon to her, oh thank _god_ there’s their exit, because Alex does _not_ need to be thinking about a honeymoon with Maggie Sawyer right now.

The woman at the front desk raises an eyebrow at their joined hands, but Alex doesn’t even feel the need to glare at her, because Maggie’s hand is warm in hers, and Maggie’s practically vibrating with excitement, and Maggie’s eyes have been huge with wonder since they got out of the car, and why was Alex worried again? Maggie grew up in Blue Springs, Nebraska, _of course_ anything involving the beach would amaze her. After they get the keys, Alex leads Maggie to their room, opening the door and gesturing inside with more flourish than she’s usually known for.

“Your quarters await, milady.”

“Dork.”

Alex just chuckles in response, because Maggie is already across the room, pressed against the floor-to-ceiling glass sliding door like a little kid at a toy store, her bag tossed on the – huge, huge – bed. One entire wall of the room is glass, containing the sliding door, and they’re _literally_ right on the beach. Like, if Alex were to take a step out of that door, her toes would be in the sand. Maggie’s still staring through the glass at the ocean, and Alex tosses her bag onto the bed, too – damn, the sheets are even whiter than she imagined – and comes up behind Maggie, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s slim waist and nuzzling into the back of her neck.

“You know that door opens, right? You don’t have to keep looking through it. We can actually go out on the beach, if- “

Maggie cuts her off with a searing kiss, and just as she regains enough composure to actually react, the girl in her arms pulls back slightly. Alex doesn’t even have time to properly register the loss, though, before Maggie’s on her tiptoes and kissing every inch of Alex’s face she can reach. Alex scrunches up her nose at the cute action, and Maggie kisses the crinkle between her eyes.

“I love you, I love you, _fuck,_ I love you, Alex, _so much._ ”

There’s a hunger and a question in her eyes, and then she’s pushing Alex back so she’s sitting on the bed and she’s straddling her lap, and she’s checking in, and Alex is breathing _yeah,_ and then Maggie’s lips are on hers and Maggie’s hands are under her shirt and _holy fuck this bed is soft._

Their shirts have come off when Maggie sits up to take off her bra, because Alex is _still_ fumbling with the clasp (give her a break, she’s new at this). She gasps when she does, and Alex tears her gaze away from the gorgeous girl on top of her to see what has Maggie so mesmerized. She looks out the window to find the sky a beautiful patchwork of soft yellows, oranges and pinks. Maggie’s off her and pulling on her shirt within seconds.

“That’s like a fucking rent-a-sunset, Danvers, put on your shirt and let’s go sit on the beach!”

Alex chuckles and catches the shirt Maggie throws her way, pulling it over her head just in time before Maggie’s grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door. They sit cross-legged on the sand, facing the water, side by side, fingers intertwined. Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder, sighing contentedly, and Alex smiles. She doesn’t even mind that Maggie interrupted their make out to drag her to the beach, because they’re _here_ and they’re _together_ and they’ll have a lot of time for that kind of thing later. Right now, the girl she loves just wants to watch the sunset while holding her hand, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful, Alex?”

And Alex knows she’s such a fucking cliché, not to mention so very gay, but she looks down at Maggie when she says, “No, I haven’t.”

And then she kisses the most beautiful thing in the world while the sun paints them a masterpiece in the sky.

***

Alex wakes up with the rising sun in her eyes and hair in her mouth that doesn’t belong to her.

She loves it.

She can feel Maggie’s soft breath on her neck, and pulls the girl closer to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. They’d ended up staying outside past midnight, moving on from watching the sunset to lying down and looking up at the stars, just talking (and, okay, _occasional_ kissing). When Maggie started yawning between her words, though, and Alex could feel her eyelids drooping, they headed inside, brushed their teeth side by side, stripped down to boyshorts and T-shirts, and cuddled up in bed.

Alex turns her head slightly to look out the window, and smiles at what she sees. The sun is just coming up and the set is coming in in perfect barrels, and she needs to get out there. So she slowly, gently, disentangles herself from Maggie and changes into her bikini. She grabs her rashguard and her surfboard from where it’s strapped to the top of Maggie’s car, and makes her way to the beach. When the first drops of water hit her face, she’s in her element, and she loses any concept of time.

She doesn’t know how much later it is when she sees the small figure sitting on the beach from where she’s waiting on the swell behind the break. She takes the next wave out and smiles when she sees Maggie sitting, watching her, knees pulled up to her chest and chin resting on her arms. She puts down her board and extends her hand to Maggie to pull her up.

“You were up at the literal crack of dawn, Danvers.” Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, seemingly not minding that her girlfriend is soaking wet.

“The waves were _perfect,_ Mags, didn’t you see?”

“Oh, it was perfect, alright.”

Maggie surges up to kiss her, and Alex is pretty sure she’s not talking about the waves. She pulls her girlfriend closer, her hand automatically slipping under Maggie’s T-shirt to trace her warm skin. Maggie sighs into her mouth at the action, and Alex melts.

“Baby,” she breathes, pulling Maggie impossibly closer by her hips. “Come swim with me?”

Maggie nods and Alex stoops down to remove her leash from her ankle. When she looks up, she forgets how breathing works. Because she’s seen Maggie all dressed up (in a _delectable_ black dress that made Alex’s knees weak) and she’s seen Maggie completely bare, and everything in between. But Maggie in a black bikini is something else, and Alex doesn’t remember a single word of the English language. Maggie, of course, notices, and smirks at her girlfriend.

“See something you like, Danvers?”

Alex responds by pulling the smaller girl against her again, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“So many things,” she says, placing a line of small kisses down Maggie’s neck.

“Hm,” Maggie murmurs, “Danvers? Did you still wanna go swim? Because there’s a hot tub in that bathroom back there. I was thinking we could order breakfast and take a soak.”

Alex is too busy nipping at her collarbone to reply, and Maggie tries again.

“Baby? Please come take a bubble bath with me?”

She takes Alex’s face in her hands softly, lifting her lips up to meet her own. She shifts her lips to Alex’s jawline, and Alex can feel her knees buckling.

“Please? I want you,” she whispers when her lips reaches Alex’s ear.

That’s all it takes for Alex to pick her girlfriend up, Maggie’s legs wrapping around her waist, and carry her back to their room. She throws Maggie down on the bed, the other girl already giggling, and is about to lower her own body over her girlfriend’s, when Maggie manages to speak through her giggles.

“Babe, not that I don’t love how eager you are right now, but you’ll get the sheets wet. And don’t you think you should go get your surfboard? I’ll order breakfast and meet you in the hot tub.”

Alex sighs overdramatically, but sends her girlfriend a mischievous smile over her shoulder.

“Don’t take off the bikini. That’s _my_ job.”

***

They spend the rest of the day (after breakfast, of course) just lazing around on the beach. Maggie orders room service for lunch again, including chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert, and Alex thinks her new favourite thing might be the way Maggie’s lips look around a strawberry. Until Maggie kisses her, that is, and her new favourite thing is suddenly the way Maggie tastes _after_ a strawberry. They keep kissing lazily, not needing it to go anywhere, and Alex sighs.

“Damn, Mags, I love you.”

And Alex is being a cliché again, but right now, Maggie’s smile is her favourite thing.

“I love you too, Alex Danvers.”

Oh, who is she kidding. _Maggie_ is her favourite thing. And, Alex thinks as she slips her tongue past her girlfriend’s lips, she doesn’t mind one single bit.

***

The next morning, still dark, finds Alex alone in bed, surprised that Maggie managed to get up before her, and confused when she can’t find her girlfriend anywhere in the room. Then, she notices the note on the door.

_Happy anniversary, beautiful. Meet me on the beach when you wake up._

_Love, always, your Maggie._

Alex looks out the window, but doesn’t see her girlfriend. She does, however, notice a trail of small white stones leading away from their door. It’s slightly colder today, and she pulls one of Maggie’s NYU sweaters on over her T-shirt and shorts before heading out the door and following the trail.

What she finds is adorable. A picnic blanket is laid out, a basket and a bunch of lilies in the centre. But Alex’s favourite part is the girl curled up at the edge of the blanket, wrapped in Alex’s old surfing hoodie from high school, asleep. She quietly sits down next to her, and presses a kiss to her forehead to wake her up.

“Babe, you alright?”

Maggie must have fallen asleep not too long ago, because she’s awakes in a second.

“It was just so _early_ , but I _love_ you, and I had to do something special. But I knew you would be up with the sun, so I had to be up _before_ the sun, and then when I got here you took a while to arrive, so I was just gonna close my eyes for a _second,_ I swear-“

Alex cuts her off with a kiss. “It’s perfect, I love you too, and happy anniversary.”

Maggie grins, and Alex grins right back. “The lilies are for you. And I had the lady in the kitchen make us grilled cheese sandwiches – she thinks we’re really cute, by the way, unlike that woman at the reception – and I got lemonade. But then, also, I, uh, I wanted to tell you something.”

She takes Alex’s hand, and Alex laces their fingers together, lifting her eyes to meet Maggie’s. She smiles encouragingly, and Maggie gulps before speaking.

“I just… I want you to know, Alex, I’ve never felt this way. I… I’ll be the first to admit that I’ve had my fair share of girlfriends, and I’m thankful for that, if only because it led me to be who I am, here, with you. But I have never, _never,_ felt about anyone the way I feel about you. And I know it’s only been three months, but _god,_ it’s been _three months,_ and I still catch my breath every time I see you. I still can’t believe I get to call this beautiful girl _mine,_ and that I get to kiss you and love you and… love doesn’t even cover it, Alex, I just… I’m pretty sure you’re it for me. I’ve been feeling it for a while, and I just know… I _know_ I’m going to spend the rest of my life loving you. And I just thought, I guess, you should know too.”

Alex has tears in her eyes when she surges forward to pull Maggie into a hug, because Maggie has tears in her eyes too, and _god,_ does she love this girl.

“Thank you for telling me that. I… I just love you so much, Maggie, and I’m also, uh, pretty sure that it’s gonna be forever. I’ve never… I’ve never been this happy, Mags. And I know that sounds silly, being _happy,_ but if you knew – and I’ll tell you all about it one day – if you knew what it’s been like inside my head for most of my life, you would understand how much it means that I’m just… _happy._ It’s – it’s so much more than that. _You’re_ so much more than that.”

She kisses the love of her life softly, slowly, trying to slow down time so she can have this girl in her arms a little longer. And then she realizes she doesn’t have to, because they kinda just promised each other forever, and they have _so much time._ That just makes her kiss Maggie harder, and when they’re both smiling too much to continue, she presses butterfly kisses all over Maggie’s face, her neck, her collarbone. And when Maggie lays her down on the blanket softly, slowly, she lets her, and she looks up at her with as much adoration as she can fit into her eyes.

And then she pulls her down to kiss her again.

And again and again and again.

***

“Do we _gotta_ go?”

“Danvers, your parents really like me, I don’t want to mess that up by making you late for your first week of junior year.”

“Why d’you care wha’ my parents think?”

“Well, I’d like to marry you someday, and it would be great if your parents approve of your wife, don’t you think?”

“You wanna marry me?”

“I literally told you this last night. Are you still asleep?”

“Little. Say it again.”

“I. Want. To. Marry. You.”

“I wanna marry you too.”

“Good, Danvers, I’m glad we’re on the same page, will you get out of bed now?”

“Gimme a kiss first.”

“Fine. But only because I love you.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I know it was way too sappy, but I'm just really happy right now, okay?
> 
> Also, I finally have my laptop back, so do you know how much easier it was to edit and format this? (yes, I wrote all the previous ones on my iPad/phone.)
> 
> Leave a comment, and, as always, I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr. Hit me up!


End file.
